Jackson Norriss
Jackson}} |gender = Male |affiliation = |oneshot = All Hail the King |actor = Scoot McNairy |status = Alive}} Jackson Norriss is a member of the Ten Rings who disguised himself as documentary film-maker in order to interview Trevor Slattery in his cell at Seagate Prison. Once Norriss had Slattery in a room with him, he kidnapped the actor and brought him to the Mandarin to be punished for his crimes against the Ten Rings. Biography Mission from the Mandarin After the man previously known as the Mandarin was publicly revealed to be the idiotic English actor Trevor Slattery who had been working for scientist Aldrich Killian, the real Mandarin, the leader of the Ten Rings terrorist group, ordered his followers to kidnap Slattery and bring the actor to his presence so he could be punished for using his name. Interviewing Trevor Slattery To this end, Jackson Norriss infiltrated Seagate Prison disguised as documentary film-maker to interview Trevor Slattery. To maintain his cover, he did a lot of research about Slattery's life and interviewed him many times, talking about the role of Aldrich Killian as his employer, the logistics of Killian's plan in creating an amalgam warlord. ]] On the last day of his interview, Jackson wanted to wrap out his film asking about the real Trevor Slattery, bringing him documents about his past, such as a photograph with his mother when he was a kid, and his role as a main character in a rejected TV pilot. When Norriss asked about the possibility that the Ten Rings or the Mandarin himself could be angered by his portrayal, Slattery was surprised to learn that the terrorists were real, as he previously thought that they were another aspect of the role A.I.M. created for him. True Identity Revealed ]] While relating the history of the Mandarin, Norriss retrieved a handgun he had concealed inside his videocamera, immediately killing the guards. Herman, another inmate of the prison and Slattery's unofficial butler, who accompanied him during the interview, attacked Norriss, surviving his initial shot and fighting until Norriss was able to stab Herman in the neck. .]] Trevor Slattery picked one of the guns from the corpse of a guard, and was able to hold him at gunpoint briefly with it before Norriss used his training to disarm him and aim the gun at Slattery's head. After regaining control of the situation, Norriss revealed that he was sent to break Slattery out of the prison and take him to the presence of the real Mandarin, who Slattery still seemed to struggle to believe was real.Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King Equipment *' ': Norriss managed to smug one of these handguns into Seagate Prison concealed inside a video camera. He pulled it to kill the guards and Herman and kidnap Trevor Slattery under orders of the Mandarin, though Herman survived long enough to disarm him. *' ': Norriss easily disarmed Trevor Slattery when he threatened him with this handgun belonging to one of the security guards, and he used it to kidnap Slattery at gunpoint. *'Walkie-Talkie Wristwatch': Norriss used this to communicate with his fellow Ten Rings members that he had captured Slattery. Relationship Allies *Ten Rings **Mandarin - Leader Enemies *Trevor Slattery - Interviewee *Herman - Victim Trivia *In the comics, Jackson Norriss is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent turned TV reporter, an associate of the Defenders, and briefly one of the alter-egos of the superhero Nighthawk. **The WHiH Newsfront character Jackson Norris is based on the same character. References External links * Category:Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Ten Rings Operatives Category:Criminals Category:Villains